nuestra cita
by laraila
Summary: Marc y Nathaniel tienen citas, que tal vez no son perfectas, pero si especiales, y tal vez no terminan perfectas, pero son suyas.


_Bueno chicas, la verdad, es que soy bi, e inspiré esta historia en una experiencia que tuve con un ligue una vez. Amo esta pareja, pienso en ellos y me inspiro full porque los encuentro muy tiernos y eso, que espero que les guste :D_

.

**NUESTRA CITA**

Nathaniel no era un genio planeando citas, pero Marc apreciaba esos pequeños detalles que este tenía en cada salida, detalles que demostraban lo mucho que le amaba, como la vez que le trajo unos caramelos porque una vez hace meses le dijo que le gustaban, o cuando le trajo los apuntes de un día entero de clases cuando se enfermó, siendo que Nathaniel nunca tomaba apuntes, sino que dibujaba en todas las clases y después se las arreglaba con los libros de texto.

Sus amigos sabían de su relación, y la familia cercana de ambos. Marc podía decir que realmente amaba a su novio, siempre atento y tierno. Sin embargo… él nunca le daba muestras de cariño fuera de casa, o cuanto mucho en el salón de clases. Podía entenderle, pues esta era la primera relación homosexual del chico de cabellos rojos, y antes de eso el chico estaba seguro de ser hetero, mientras que él siempre fue completamente homosexual. Podía entender que se sintiera algo incómodo. Por eso, la primera vez que Nathaniel se atrevió a darle un abrazo en una esquina algo escondida del parque, Marc se sintió muy agradecido, porque paso a paso, Nath se estaba dejando llevar, acostumbrándose el uno al otro.

Marc disfrutaba de llevar a Nathaniel por la ciudad, enseñándole los edificios y lugares que más le gustaban para inspirarse, mientras que Nathaniel era más de estilo tradicional, llevándolo al cine o aun café. También, como en muchas de sus citas, Nathaniel compraba el paquete de galletas de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, (amiga a la que debían su relación, pues ella los presentó), mientras que Marc compraba el té frio que acostumbraban a tomar, el suyo de fresa y el Nathaniel de limón.

Después de comprar caminaban lentamente hasta el parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, conversaban un rato sentados en una esquina, y volvían a su casa, o iban a la casa de alguno de los dos a seguir pasando la tarde. A veces de manera tierna con una película y pisa, otras de manera más ardiente sobre su cama, y otras más tranquilas disfrutando de dormir acompañados de la cálida respiración del otro.

La felicidad se sentía en el aire, pero esa cita, fue ligeramente diferente. Debido al clima de intenso calor, había pocas personas en la calle.

– Podríamos ir a mi casa de inmediato, hace mucho calor y mi casa está más cerca

– Estoy de acuerdo

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Nathaniel mientras tomaban su té, había muy poca gente, realmente muy poca. Las galletas estaban en la mochila de Nathaniel, y como él mismo era zurdo, tenía su mano derecha libre, y Nath tenía su izquierda libre… tal vez…

Acercó su mano, lentamente, sin apuros como si fuera un desliz. Nathaniel sintió el toque, de alguna manera, sabía lo que Marc esperaba. Vio a ambos lados, había muy poca gente… tal vez no sería malo. Decidió dejar de pensar un par de minutos y aceptó la mano del chico.

Era la primera vez que iban tomados de la mano en la calle ¡estaba muy nervioso! Pero miró a Marc, su sonrisa era visible, con solo mirarlo de lado era capa de sentir la felicidad de Marc. En parte se sentía culpable, Marc merecía que su amor por él fuera anunciado en televisión si fuera necesario, pero Nathaniel era demasiado nuevo en esto, no se atrevía a hacer nada muy brusco… ¿y si espantaba al chico? Era igual de inexperto que él.

Pero con ese pequeño gesto, Marc mostraba ese semblante tal feliz, como si eso ya fuera suficiente, se atrevieron a mirarse, y el brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo, se tomaban de las manos y eso ya era hacer el amor.

– Mis padres no están en casa, quiero llegar y me pregunto por que

Marc solo reaccionó a sonrojarse ante el atrevimiento de Nath, iba a soltarse, pero este apretó la mano, burlándose un poco de él. solo lo había hecho para distender el ambiente, y el resultado le encantaba. Solo faltaban dos calles para llegar, y la magia de ese momento se acabaría, pero antes de cruzar, un hombre alto, grande, que les sacaba una cabeza de altura, chocó el hombro de Marc. El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle tambalear, pero no caer.

Ambos pensaron que fue un simple desliz, el golpe fue fuerte, pero no parecía ser a propósito, ¿o tal vez sí? Ambos miraron hacia atrás, y el hombre los miraba con algo de… ¿rabia? ¿asco? No lo sabía, pero no esa una visión agradable. Sintieron miedo, por lo que se dieron la vuelta, se soltaron las manos, y sin hablar fueron a la casa del chico a paso rápido.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar del asunto, era como un elefante en la habitación.

En esa ocasión la cita no terminó de manera perfecta, pero aun tenían la tarde entera para pensar en otra cosa. Nathaniel se preguntó si eso iba a pasar en cada ocasión que demostrara algo de amor a su novio, o si era una excepción. A Marc no era la primera ve que le pasaba algo así y sabía que no era la última, pero temía que Nathaniel quisiera terminar con él si cosas así se seguían repitiendo.

Por ese día, decidieron que el amor entre ambos era más importante que eso.

– Hablemos de eso luego, de momento solo quiero disfrutarte

Nathaniel abrazó a Marc por detrás, pero antes de entregarse a os tímidos besos en el cuello que estaba recibiendo, le contestó

– No es la primera ve que me pasa, y si estamos juntos tampoco será la última… yo…

– Está bien – no es la primera ve que me pasa, y tampoco será la última, pero voy a vivir eso y más contigo

– Digo lo mismo

Finalmente, Marc se entregó por completo a los brazos de su novio, sintiéndose amados, donde la opinión de nadie les importaba.

.

_Y bueno, historia basada en mi experiencia, espero que les haya gustado, vivo en Chile y esto pasa algunas veces u.u _

_Sin nada más que decir, tengo el fic lukanette casi terminado y el Adrien x Marinette x Félix también, y el de los miserables más o menos por la mitad. Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima._


End file.
